


Happy Birthday.

by MunofSilver



Series: Single father Nathaniel Kurtzberg [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday Party, OC, OC is his daughter, Single Father Nath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: Today is Jessica's birthday. Nathaniel has a party for her. With a surprised that Nathaniel unsure about.





	Happy Birthday.

Today was a special day. It's Jessica Rossi Kurtzberg birthday. Her father has some big plans for today. First thing is to wake up the birthday girl. Sleeping on her bed hugging Mrs. Cuddles is Jessica. Nathaniel enters her room. He gently shakes her to wake her up. She yawns as she rubs her eyes. “Hi, daddy,” she says half awake. Nathaniel helps his daughter out of bed and ready for the day. After breakfast, Nathaniel makes a call. He wants to make sure everything is ready. He's not going to have a surprise party for Jessica, even though she helped with his surprise birthday party. “Time for party now?” Jessica asked with a big smile and eyes full of joy. Nathaniel smile and lets out a small laugh. “Not yet, my little artist.” He rubs the top of her head. Messing up her hair a bit. She just giggles. 

At the park near her parent's bakery, Marinette is getting things ready for the party. With help from friends she has the decorations up and tables set up for gifts and a food spread with drinks. In the bakery, her parents are working on the birthday cake. It's not going to be huge one just a small one. There is going to be games and a pinata. Even though Nathaniel didn't want one. Saying she's too young, Marinette got one anyways. Of course, Nathaniel doesn't know, yet. It'll be a nice surprise for both. Marinette checks the time on her phone. “The birthday girl should be here soon, with her father,” she giggles. 

After her nap and lunch, it's now time to take Jessica to the park. She is so excited she nearly runs out the house with no shoes on and her hair not brushed. Nathaniel was able to cache her while she was trying to open the front door. He brushes her hair and helps tie her shoes. Taking her hand he leads her to the car. The park is too far to walk. Once there he parks the car and helps Jessica out of her kid seat. As soon as he places her down on the ground she took off running. Nathaniel didn't even close the car door, he had to get his daughter. “Calm down there, my little artist,” he said picking her up. It's the only way to make her stop running. He carries her to the party. No one is there yet. Only the ones setting up. “Where party?” Jessica asked. “We are the firsts ones here. The others will be soon,” Nathaniel reassure her. 

Soon others started to show up for the party. Jessica is happy she's running to greet everyone. Chloe, Kim, Sabrina, his parents are some of the few people that came. Nathaniel was surprised when he saw Lila's parents walking up towards the party. He thought they were just going to send a gift with a card like last year. Not fly here from Italy. When Lila died they moved back to Italy. Only they know the reason for that. He walks up to the duo. “Hello Mr. and Mrs. Rossi,” he greeted them. “Hello Mr. Kurtzberg,” Mr. Rossi said tonelessly. “I know we're a bit of a surprise. We were on vacation, and decided to visit our little granddaughter,” Mrs. Rossi smiled. “Glad you could be here,” Nathaniel tires to smile. Jessica had never seen Lila's parents before. He's not sure how to handle this. 

“Don't worry about us. Since we know she doesn't know us cause we left,” Carla Rossi glared at her husband then continues, “So if you don't mind we would like to talk to her. With you there of course.” “That is after the party,” Demario stated again toneless. Nathaniel is always nervous around them. He shows them where Jessica is. She is playing with some other kids of his co-workers that came. Soon Marinette makes an announcement, “Everyone it's time for a little surprised.” She gathers all the kids around, the adults follow their kids. She shows them the pinata right away Nathaniel gives her the look. After explaining the rules, Jessica was first since it's her birthday. They have given her three chances. Sadly all miss. After the other kids were unable to break it was Jessica's turn again. This time she got it and all the kids ran for the candy. Nathaniel slides behind Marinette. “I told you no pinata,” he whispers in an acidic tone. “Sorry Nathaniel can't talk now, time for cake,” she said in a quavering tone and rushes off. 

Her parents bring out the cake while everyone sings happy birthday. The cake was three layered and has tons of sprinkles and chocolate drizzle. Jessica blew out the four candles and Nathaniel cuts the cake for everyone. After cake it's was time for gifts. Jessica is happy eating her cake. To be honest she was looking forward to the cake the most. Nathaniel takes away her plate once she was done and cleans her up. Making Marinette's parents go, “Aw,” while hugging each other. They have been trying to push Marinette to settle down and have kids. Jessica opens her gifts next. Marinette is first. She made Jessica another doll. This time its Evillustrator, Nathaniel gives her the look again. He liked the other dolls she made Jessica. It was of Vulpes and Queen Bee.

Nathaniel is going to have a talk with Marinette afterwords. Next was Kim's gift. Since he only met Jessica a few times he wasn't sure what to get her. So he got her a 100 gift card to a famous toy store. Jessica was very happy about that. Nathaniel knew he was going to hear about it all the way home, and that she wants to go there today. Nathaniel gift was second to last. He made her gift this year instead of buying. He made her a pillow with turtles on it. He learned how to sew from Marinette a few years ago. Jessica hugs the pillow, “Thanks, Daddy! Love it!” That melts his and everyone's heart. 

Lila's parents were the last gift givers. It was plane tickets to her and Nathaniel to Italy. Nathaniel doesn't know how to handle this. After the gifts where open everyone went home. Marinette and Nathaniel's parents cleaned up. After all, they were the ones that set the place up. Mr. and Mrs. Rossi takes Nathaniel to the side with their granddaughter. “You want to know about the gift we got, Jessica,” Demario toneless again. 'Is that all he talks in?' Nathaniel thinks to himself. “We thought that maybe Jessica would like to see the place her mother grew up as a child,” Carla singed. “You know mommy?” Jessica asked. All three look at her, then Nathaniel looks at Mr. and Mrs. Rossi. 

“We are related to your mother. We are from Italy like your mother,” Carla tries to explain. Jessica only blinks. “We thought you would like to know more about your mother,” Carla smiles. “What does she know about Lila?” Demario asked. Nathaniel sigh, “Not much. Just her name and how we met. I plan on telling her more when she gets older.” Nathaniel looks down at his daughter and picks her up. “Would you like to know more about your mother, Jessica?” He asked. She looks at her grandparents and whispers in her father's ear. “That's okay, my little artist.” He looks at the Rossi's as Jessica rest her head on his shoulder. “Will you two join us on our trip?” “Only if you want us,” they both said. Nathaniel looks at the plane tickets. The flight is two weeks away. “I'll let you know,” he said and walks away. He had to talk to Marinette before she leaves. 

He was lucky he was able to. “Marinette, I would like to talk to you.” Marinette knew this was coming. She didn't know Jessica was also going to be there. “Are you sure you want to with, Jessica around?” She asked hoping it will get him to stop. “You know I didn't want a pinata. She's too young for that.” Didn't work. “Don't be mad. She had fun so did the other kids,” Marinette defends herself. “Why did you make her that doll?” Marinette does stand there as Nathaniel leans in to whisper in her ear. “You know that was a dark time for me.” Marinette was about to say something. “I like Super Nathan,” Jessica squeaked. Both look at her. Marinette looks at Nathaniel and smiled wide. “Super Nathan. I remember him.....” “Sorry, Marinette we have to go now.” Nathaniel rushes off before Marinette could finish her sentence. 

At home, Nathaniel helps Jessica gets ready for bed. He tells her bedtime story and kisses her on her forehead. “Good night, my little artist.” “Night night Daddy,” Jessica yawned. Nathaniel smiles as he turns on her nightlight and turns off the main light. He closes the door and leaves it open a bit. In the living room, he looks over the plane tickets and thinks about what Jessica said. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “I could use a drink.” He grabs a beer.

**Author's Note:**

> Another request I got on Tumblr. If you want to send me a writing request let me know. My tumbler name is the same as it is here.


End file.
